


red lace

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Tonight is the night that Mettaton finally gives himself to Papyrus.(Underlust Papyton for Valentine's Day <3)
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	red lace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Myl's art <3
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MyuPyu2/status/1355733768875745280

"Do you like them?"

Mettaton's face was pink, cheeks warm as he held a stack of photos, browsing through them as Papyrus leaned on his shoulder, smiling expectantly. The question was so causal, as if he wasn't asking for an opinion on professionally taken erotic advertisements. Papyrus was already a popular escort, with a broad array of services, but Mettaton had to agree that these gorgeous, sexy photos were a pretty good incentive to hire him. Incredible marketing, was what it was. He should know, he was in show business.

"I love them!" The robot bit his lip, his blush rising as he held up one of the raciest pictures- his skeleton boyfriend sprawled back against a bed, outfit disheveled, legs spread, the most sinful, cheeky look on his face as he grinned at the camera and showed off his thick cock. Mettaton was feeling hot, hoping his internal fans wouldn't kick in and expose how excited the photos made him feel. "I think you'll really pull the clients in with these!"

"Right? I'm glad you think so. I'm going to put them out after work today- I feel like I'll be reeling in the big clients in no time! They might even get me noticed for the royal harem!" Papyrus grinned, much sweeter than the version of him in the photos, and kissed Mettaton's cheek, taking the stack of photos and getting up. "Best of luck for the Valentine's Day show, beautiful! I'll be watching between clients."

"Thanks, darling!" Mettaton smiled, watching him leave, leaning back against the couch with a sigh, fanning himself in an attempt to dull the blush that persisted on his cheeks. 

Dating Papyrus, the dashing, hot, strong skeleton who had won his soul with his acts of kindness and his sweet, respectful attitude, was lovely. Metatton had had his reservations about getting close to the well-known sex-worker, assuming he was as obnoxiously horny as the rest of the Underground, but nothing could be further from the truth. Papyrus was so romantic and never, ever tried anything on him, which was so refreshing as the robot slowly recovered from the events of the past year. 

But today... today Mettaton felt more than adoration, more than attraction for his prince charming. Well, really, it had been building for a while, but he was too nervous to say anything. He had gotten used to the way Papyrus treated him, always respectful and always sweet, never suggesting anything physical. The kisses they shared were always chaste, and the cuddles were wonderful- skeletons were surprisingly nice to cuddle! But he'd started to want more. Now that he was comfortable and trusted his boyfriend implicitly, he'd started to think about Papyrus' work, wonder what it would be like to experience it for himself...

And now it was Valentine's Day, and he was thinking about it even more, especially after getting such an eyeful of Papyrus' body. Maybe today was the day. Maybe he should have talked to Papyrus about it before now. Maybe he could organize something for that night...

And so Mettaton went into the studio more than a little flustered, too distracted by his own thoughts about Papyrus naked in bed to care about the annoying monsters who heckled him from the audience. It wasn't so bad anymore, really. Dating Papyrus had gotten him a little more respect, even if it was only because they thought he was getting it on the regular with a popular prostitute.

He thought about it all day- on air and off- warming up to the idea of finally revealing the most intimate parts of himself to his loving boyfriend. The idea once terrified him, revolted him, but now it filled him with nervous excitement. Would Papyrus be agreeable to the idea? Would he want him? Would he enjoy it? It was hard to get through filming his Valentine's Day specials with so many questions running through his mind, giving him a permanent blush all day, matching very well with his romantic content. 

Finally, leaving the studio after recording some lovely episodes to be shown that night, he hurried to his room and made preparations. On the phone to Alphys as he rushed around tidying, decorating and finding the perfect outfit to wear, he listened to her advice and bore her excited teasing about his upcoming night of passion. Her crude humor almost made him want to cancel the whole thing, getting too in his head about what he was going to allow Papyrus to do, but he breathed through it and consoled himself with how gentle and loving his boyfriend was.

Finally, it was time for Papyrus to arrive. Mettaton's hands were shaking as he smoothed out his lacey red teddy with the matching choker, fighting the urge to cover up his legs, cover up his body that he was showing off so wantonly, like what his audience was begging to see, like the whore everyone wanted him to be... No, no, no. He had to stop thinking like that. This was for Papyrus and Papyrus only. There was nothing wrong with looking sexy for Papyrus.

The door opened, and his boyfriend skipped in, all smiles in his adorable, torso-baring outfit, after a good day of making money from needy monsters. "Hello, Mettat-" he started, freezing as Mettaton turned around, tucking his hair self-consciously behind his ear, exposing the damaged side of his face. Right now he was more nervous about how exposed he was than his face, which Papyrus had seen before. He hadn't seen him dressed like this before...

Papyrus' sockets widened as Mettaton waited for him to say something- about his outfit, about the candles and rose petals artfully scattered around the room, anything. "I-Is it too much?" he murmured timidly, rubbing his arm as he glanced away from what might have been judging eyelights, but then Papyrus crossed the room and slipped a hand under Mettaton's chin, tilting his head up so that he was forced to looking into his gentle, not judging, gaze. 

"It's wonderful!" He hummed, smiling and stroking Mettaton's cheek as the other fluttered his eyelashes with a relieved sigh. "You've made the place look lovely... and you look gorgeous! I've never seen you like this before! Is all this just for Valentine's Day? Because you know I wasn't expecting anything special..."

"No, I... I wanted to do something. For you. And me. Not just... this..." Mettaton took a deep breath, pressing up against Papyrus and kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around him. His soul was racing, probably hard enough for Papyrus to feel, and he felt out of breath already. Pulling back, he forced himself to say it, the words tumbling out as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Will you have sex with me?"

There was silence, before Papyrus let out a cautious breath. His arms slipped around Mettaton, skimming over the smooth lace as he nuzzled the robot's forehead. "Are you sure?" he whispered. "You don't have to, not even for Valentine's..."

"But I want to. I do, really I do. I'm ready. Will you?" Mettaton nuzzled him back, worrying that Papyrus was going to say no, he was tired, he'd been doing it all day, he didn't really want to be intimate with him after all... 

Papyrus chuckled, a little flustered, and pulled back to smile at him warmly. "Ok. I will. Only if you're one hundred percent sure, though... and I'll stop as soon as you want me to, just tell me if your uncomfortable... Are you sure? Really sure?"

"I am. I promise." He gazed at him, biting his lip, blushing bright pink as he realised this was really happening. "I want you... I want to make love to you."

"Then love we shall make!" Papyrus sung cheerfully, picking Mettaton up and carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. The robot clung to him, giggling as he marvelled at his boyfriend's strength, and laid back against the pillows as Papyrus set him down on the bed. Stretching out so that his boyfriend could see all of him and take in how he looked, Mettaton smiled, excitement buzzing through his circuits at the look of appreciation, adoration, and... was that desire? Papyrus was really looking at him like that, like he wanted to do things to him, and unlike when most monsters looked at him like that, this time he just felt... sexy.

"Do you like what you see?" he murmured, running his hands up his body, relishing the way Papyrus' eyelights raked over his frame.

"I love what I see," Papyrus hummed, leaning in and kissing him eagerly, hands following Mettaton's along his body, his light touch making the robot sigh in pleasure and lean into it. "What made you change your mind?" he whispered against his lips.

"Your photos..." Mettaton breathed, Papyrus' resulting laugh making him grin, cheeks warming further. "They're... very good... made me think about seeing you like that... in person..."

"Oh, my ad campaign got you going, did it?" Papyrus laughed, peppering Mettaton's jaw with kisses. "Wonderful, that's exactly what it's intended for! Have you been thinking about me naked, posed artfully on the bed, all day?"

"Pretty much!" Mettaton giggled, tipping his head back, letting out a sigh as those kisses dipped under his chin and nuzzled into his neck. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but... seeing you like that, I just couldn't stop wanting you... and I thought, today being a special holiday..."

"I like the way you think..." the skeleton murmured, grazing his teeth against the skin of Mettaton's neck, grinning smugly as he felt the robot gasp and shiver. "Mmm, and you smell good too... And your skin is so soft..."

"I-Is that what you say to all the monsters?" Mettaton moaned softly, the praise definitely doing something to his soul, making him want to hear more, feel more. He had never wanted anyone like this, had never felt so intense. 

"Hm, only if they pay me the big gold," Papyrus teased, a gentle finger trailing down along Mettaton's hip, along his thigh, back up to tease around his crotch, smirking at the way the robots hips pressed up, seeking more of the tantalising touch. "But I don't need gold to treat you like the most special, most wonderful monster I've ever met... I think you're amazing..."

Mettaton had thought that he'd want Papyrus to go slow, gently introduce him to the world of pleasure that everyone else was obsessed with, but all of this sweet talk was going straight to his soul, making him desperately want his boyfriend to speed things up, give him everything. "Papy..." he gasped, pressing his hands to the skeleton's and pushing it down between his legs, where the boney, stroking fingers would be able to feel a wetness growing behind the lace. He had chosen a form he was sure Papyrus was familiar with, one that he wanted that impressive dick from the photos inside. After his attack, he'd wanted to remove all his options completely, but he'd had to settle for hiding them away with a switch, and now he could chose what he wanted to use at will. He was glad he had agreed to that. "I want you, I want you really bad... Please..."

"Easy, beautiful..." Papyrus smiled, fingertips rubbing along the clothed folds, cheekbones heating up orange as Mettaton squirmed under his touch. He had been dreaming about this moment for so long, now that he really had Mettaton under him, it felt so surreal. He wanted to give his boyfriend everything he could, the most magical time ever. "I'm going to make you feel amazing... just tell me if you want to stop, ok?"

"I w-wont... want to stop..." Mettaton whimpered, spreading his legs and grabbing onto the other's top, tipping his head back and gasping for breath. "Mmm- Papy- please..."

"I've got you," Papyrus cooed, slipping down along his body, pulling aside the lace and plunging his tongue between Mettaton's folds, swirling the magic through the slickness as his boyfriend whined and pressed his hips up against the skeleton's face. 

Mettaton had never felt like this. He'd never felt the intense need that everyone had to have sex- whatever was affecting the Underground hadn't touched him, and it was like watching everyone else lose their minds. But right here, right now, he felt like he was the one losing his mind. Papyrus' tongue felt like magic between his legs, teasing incredible feelings inside him, feelings that rocketed through his wires and made him feel like he was floating on a cloud of pleasure. He couldn't control the noises coming out of him, or the way he squirmed and tensed against the sheets, grasping for something to hold onto, unable think about anything other than how perfect this felt.

Papyrus was enjoying himself. He was used to making his sessions all about his client's pleasure, but this was different. This was the monster he loved, who trusted him so much that he allowed him into the most intimate parts of himself. He loved that he got to share such a special thing with him- sex itself wasn't that special, Papyrus had sex multiple times a day, and he was good at it too, but sex with Mettaton? That was the special part. 

That perfect tongue teased him higher and higher until Mettaton was shaking, digging his heels into the bed, arching as what felt like a wave broke over him. Letting out a loud groan as he came, and Papyrus licked him through the orgasm, before backing off and pressing kisses to the inside of the robot's thighs, dragging his teeth against the lovely soft skin between his legs. "Aren't you the prettiest monster... you come so beautifully..."

Mettaton giggled breathlessly, panting as he glanced down at the skeleton, reaching out to brush his fingertips against his skull. "God, that felt incredible! But there's one thing I've been thinking about all day..."

"Oh, I know exactly what you've been thinking about..." Papyrus purred, drawing back onto his knees and starting to pull his clothes off. There wasn't much to remove- he kept his outfits skimpy for this purpose, and to show off his smooth ecto body, just like his clients liked it. Giving Mettaton that cheeky look that matched the photos he had seen that morning, he bared himself to his boyfriend, his pink, shiny cock standing to attention. He loved the way Mettaton was looking at him, all starry eyed and intense, sprawled out under him and desperate for his loving. 

"Oh god... you're beautiful..." Mettaton sighed, gazing up at Papyrus and holding his arms out. Papyrus gladly crept into his arms, sliding up along his body and kissing his lips, sighing as he felt Mettaton's hands trail along his smooth body. The robot was fascinated, having seen glimpses of his boyfriend's magic before but never touched it. Now he couldn't get enough, pulling Papyrus against his body with a groan, kissing him back just as eagerly. "I want you," he groaned against his lips, shuddering as he felt the thick magic resting against his leg.

"I know just what you need..." Papyrus murmured, spreading Mettaton's legs further and guiding his cock against Mettaton's slick folds, rubbing up to him and relishing the gasps of arousal that his lover breathed against his teeth. Slowly, he pressed inside him, and Mettaton let out a whine as the other stretched him apart, the feeling making his soul beat harder in his torso. For a moment Papyrus stayed still, letting Mettaton get used to the feeling, and the robot reached up to stroke his cheekbone, eyes lidded and smile giddy. 

"I'm going to move now, ok?" Papyrus whispered, nuzzling into his touch, reaching up to take his hand and kiss it. Slowly, he rolled his hips against him, and Mettaton whined, tipping his head back and pressing his hips up to meet him. They moved together, body against body, gentle thrusts and gasping breaths, slowly speeding up as they held each other, Mettaton unable to control his moans of pleasure as the sensation built inside him. 

Fumbling hands, grasping to hold each other, wrapping around arms and waists and necks, until Mettaton was begging for more and Papyrus gave it to him, thrusting deep and hard, their lips meeting again and again, swallowing each other's moans as their pleasure rose intensely. And then it was happening again, Mettaton's insides clenching around Papyrus' magic as it hit the perfect spot inside him to send him over the edge. He let out a muffled scream against his lover's teeth, threading his fingers between his ribs as he arched up against Papyrus' body. Papyrus kept moving, his hips stuttering as he came too, filling Mettaton with magic and burying his face in his neck with a groan. 

The two of them clung to each other, movements slowly and breaths heaving, until Mettaton's chest shuddered, and Papyrus shifted as he heard the featuring sound of quiet crying. He shot up, cradling Mettaton's face as he gazed at him with a sinking feeling in his soul. But Mettaton was smiling, tears welling up in his eyes and his breath shuddering as he tried not to sob too hard. The skeleton kept stroking his cheek, pressing kisses to his forehead, whispering sweet nothings in the soft moment as they came down from their excitement.

"I can't believe I did that..." Mettaton finally breathed, rubbing at his eyes, gazing up at Papyrus through wet lashes. He looked so vulnerable underneath him, like he had just bared his soul to him. "I love you..."

"I love you too!" Papyrus murmured, smiling adoringly down at him, slipping down to lay next to him. "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful..."

Mettaton smiled, wrapping his arms around Papyrus and nuzzling into his vertebrae. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Mettaton's lingerie: https://www.raineys-emporium.com/product-page/lacy-teddy


End file.
